Dangerous Waters
by CaelaCoo
Summary: What if Rikki didn't wake up when Lewis used the smelling salts? What if the situation was much worse.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis:- What if Rikki didn't wake up when Lewis used the smelling salts. What If the situation was much more tense?

Started from the end of Danger Money.

"Rikki come on!"Cleo begged."you have to wake up."

Emma looked up from Rikki who was currently resting her head on her legs and shook her head slightly.

"Stand back. This stuff is really strong" Lewis shouted as he bounded up the beach, a vial of smelling salts in his hand. He unscrewed the lid and held it under Rikki's nose.

"Lewis why isn't she waking up!" Cleo asked.

"I don't know."Lewis replied obviously confused. "This should have worked"

"Guys.."Emma started "I think we need to take her to a hospital. I mean she isn't waking up and who knows what damage happened when that safe hit her head" She glared at Zane who looked away guiltly. Now wasn't the time for arguements.

Cleo shook her head furiously. "Emma we can't. What if they drop some water on her. She'll be sent off to the local laboutary and tested untill she screams and then."

"CLEO!" Emma shouted "Now is not the time to lose it. What else can we can do."

"Wait. My Aunt is a nurse.. what if I could convince her to keep it quiet. Maybe she could help Rikki" Zane started.

Emma and Cleo exchanged looks for a moment before glancing down at Rikki who seemed to have gotten paler of the last few minutes. Finally they nodded. "But she cannot say anything..to anyone" Emma said pointing her finger in Zane's direction.

"I know.I'm not stupid" He replied leaning down to pick up the small girl.

"Could have fooled me" Lewis muttered darkly as Zane pinned him with a glare.

"Hello"

"Hi Aunt Theresa"

"Oh hi Zane.How are you"

"I'm fine. Listen I need you to come to over to my house as quickly as you can but you can't tell anyone why".

Theresa paused, suspicion crossing her face. "Please. Its an emergancy". Theresa sighed. That was the first time Zane had ever asked for help and said please.

"Alright I'm on my way. But I want to know everything when I get there ok" She said.

"Alright. I'll see you soon".

Zane hung up the phone and turned round. "Shes on her way" He said as he walked back over to Rikki and held her hand silently praying that she was going to be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I wasn't going to update this for a little while but since I got such a positive response I thought I would update it quicker. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2:-

"Ok Zane, I'm here. Whats happened and how do you need my help" Theresa said as she let herself in through the front door.

Zane shot up in surprise and glanced over at Emma,who gave him a look and walked towards him.

"Oh" Theresa laughed "Don't tell me you got her knocked up and now you need help on what do with the baby"

Emma froze, shock and disgust crossing her face. "Ew no way. Me and Zane, never on this planet or the entire solar system for that matter".

Zane shot her an insulted look before turning to his aunt." No, but I do need help with my girlfriend. She hit her head, and shes unconcious and she wont wake up."

"So take her to a hospital" Theresa replied.

"We can't" Emma said. "And we can't exactly tell you why either"

Zane closed his eyes as Theresa crossed her arms. "If you're doing anything illegal I'm not obligated to help you. In fact I should turn you other to the authorities".

"It's not illegal. And we do need your help." Zane said as he walked towards his bedroom. Theresa followed slowly, still wary as to what was going on.

As she entered the room she saw a small girl laid on the bed, another girl holding her hand whilst another boy was sat close by, a laptop on his lap as he typed away furiously.

Theresa walked over to her and inspected the girl, took her vitals and listened to her heart. "Shes got a bit of an erratic heartbeat. Whatever she hit her head on was obviously hard enough to knock her in to some sort of coma. How deep it is, I don't know. What did she hit her head on Zane?"

"A car door" Zane blurted out

"A door handle" Emma said at the same time.

They glanced at each other before silently cursing the other.

"If I'm to help..."

"Rikki" Cleo offered

"Rikki..right. If I'm to help Rikki I need to know the details. I can't help her if I don't know how the injury was sustained" Theresa said, her hand still resting on Rikki's forehead looking at the cut.

Zane looked at Emma and then Cleo and Lewis. All of them were shaking their heads slightly.

"It was a crate. It fell about 5 foot on to her head" he said.

Emma gave an exasperated sigh before going over to join Cleo and Lewis.

"A crate!" Theresa said with a laugh."Zane if a crate hit her head you would be looking at a body not an injury. Wanna try again"

"It was a crate. It fell on her from under the water. We were...trying to recover the tibetan statue my fathers friends lost on their yaght"

"ZANE HARRISON BENNET! THAT IS THE MOST FOOLISH ACT YOU HAVE EVER DONE."Theresa exploded.

"I know. I know" Zane moaned as he sat down. He gave a deep breath. "Is there anything you can do?"

Theresa hesitated. She looked at the 4 teens and then down at Rikki. "Whilst I dont understand why you can't take her to a hospital I will see what I can do. But I need to know everything. Do not skimp on any detail you understand me"

Zane looked over at Emma, who was looking at Cleo and Lewis. After a few minutes they all nodded.

"Ok them. Lets get started" Theresa said as she pulled out a pair of gloves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I had a bad writers block.**

**Anyways here's chapter 3:-**

"So Theresa whats the diagnosis?" Emma asked as Theresa just finished checking over Rikki's vitals signs.

"Well I was right about the coma. She isn't responding to any sorce of light or touch which indicates her body has shut down due to the trauma her head sustained during the fall. It doesn't appear to be too deep hwoever so I anticipate she could wake up in the next 24 hours. Could be a bit more than that but I'm pretty certain she will be awake by morning. I also don't think there will be any long last damage. However we do need to keep her hydrated in order to stop the body from sustaining any more damage"

Cleo suddenly straigthened up and gave Emma a look. "What do you mean by hydrated. You mean like water?" She asked

"Well yes."Theresa replied "The body is 80 water and we need to keep that topped up. In this humidity we need to be drinking a certain amount of water everyday especially if you're injured. Now Rikki can't go 24 hours without water so we will need to put her on a drip in order to get water into her at all times"

"So wait. The drip is going to go under her skin right. Straight into a vein. The liquid won't actually touch her skin?" Lewis interjected.

"Yes..." Theresa started "Guys if there is something I should no its very vital I'm told. The last thing we need is for Rikki's condition to worsen".

"No nothing" Emma said quickly.

Zane looked up from where he was sat with Rikki and gave Emma a careful glance as Theresa prepared the tap. She picked up the young girls hand and tapped it a few times before inserting the needle into her hand. Using a bit of tape she then secured it to prevent it from coming out. The tube was then connected to the tap and then to water bag and the valve opened.

The 4 teens help their breath as the water started to drip into Rikki's veins and they mentally started counting to 10.

After 10 seconds Rikki's legs...

(no I'm not really that mean. On with the chapter)

Stayed as they are.

They all gave a deep sigh of relief as Theresa watched them. Confusion setting on her face.

"I suggest you call her family and go home. Its going to be a long night here and theres no point in all of you sticking around" She said.

Emma, Cleo and Lewis all got up and turned to look at Rikki. After a few moments they turned to Zane. "Take care of her" Emma said to Zane as she looked at Theresa.

Zane looked at his aunt too "I will" He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:-

The light streamed in through the window waking up Zane who's head was resting on his bed where Rikki was currently laying. The rest of him was sat in a chair, the clothes he wore yesterday still on.

He gave out a sigh when he realised she had not yet woken.

"Morning Zane" Theresa called as she walked into the room.

Zane jumped and then smiled a little at his Aunt.

"You been here all night?" she asked.

"Yeah" Zane replied. "How is she?"

Theresa's eyes softened a bit at his obvious love for the young girl. "So far shes fine. Her vitals are good and strong. She's been showing response to stimuli so theres a chance she could wake up today. I've just changed her drip and everything is good so far. Why don't you go and get some proper rest"

Zane shook his head softly. "Well at least go and have a shower and something to eat" She ordered "I'll shout if anything changes"

Zane hestitated for a moment and then nodded. "I won't be long" he said.

"Wait."Theresa called "Now yesterday something happened. Why did you all freeze with the water? Zane what are you hiding? I respect you for taking care of this girl but I need to know"

Zane turned round, a plan formulating in his head "Rikki has a slight allergy to water. Sometimes when it touches her skin it gives her a bad rash and makes her sick. So we was worried"

Theresa scoffed but glanced at the girl at the sincerity of the boy's voice. "Well I supposed that COULD be true.Now I don't think you're telling me the truth but just in case I'll be careful"

"Thanx aunt Theresa" Zane said. He waited a couple of minutes to see if she was going to say anything else and then walked out the room to have a shower.

"What are we going to tell this nurse girl" Cleo asked sprawled on her bed.

"I don't know yet."Emma replied. "But she has to be getting suspicious. I mean did you see that look she gave us"

Cleo nodded and looked at Lewis who was busy on his laptop searching for an answer.

"We are going to have to tell her Dad something eventually. The fact shes sleeping at mine last night was working but every night whilst shes unconcious? He's going to get suspicious" Cleo fretted.

"I know Cleo. But we will cross that bridge when we get to it. For now we have to keep Theresa from discovering out secret and selling it to the tabloids ok" Emma reached over and gave her friend a hug. Worry crossing both their faces as a flash through their head of Dr Denman in the moon pool crossed through their heads again. It was a lucky escape and neither one of them wanted that to happen again.

"We should get over there and see how she is. So far I've got nothing online. This is the first time the net has ever failed me" Lewis said moodily.

Cleo and Emma gave a short laugh but it was clouded with grief.

With that all three of them got up and started to walk towards Zane's house.

"How is she doing?"Zane said as he walked back into the room. His hair damp from his shower and a sandwhich clutched in his hand.

"No change" Theresa frowned."I really thought she would have woken up now or be alot more responsive but she is.."Her words suddenly froze as Rikki moaned a little and rocked her head from side to side. Her eyes fluttered a few times before the opened slightly. They closed again almost instantly but soon after she began to blink slowly.

Zane dropped his sandwhich on the carpet and flew over to her, clutching her hand and smoothing down her hair. "Rikki..Rikki can you hear me?" He asked urgently.

"Zane?"Rikki Whimpered.

"Yes! Its me. You ok" He asked laughing.

"My head hurts. And I need a drink" she replied.

Theresa placed a glass of water on the side next to her. Zane looked up in suprise. He hadn't even saw her leave the room.

"Can you sit up?" He questioned as he got up and placed his hands behind her shoulders helping her to shuffle up slightly.

"I'm ok" She ordered weakly. She picked up her glass of water and started to sip it slowly."What happened?"

"The rope to the crate snapped and floated down. You can't have moved out the way fast enough and it hit you in the head. You've been unconcious the last 16 hours" Theresa said lifting up the girls eyelids and shining a torch into them. "I must say you are lucky though. There doesn't seem to be any lasting damage. You should make a full recovery. And with that I must go. The hospital has been paging me non stop and I don't want to get fired."

Thanx" Zane whispered and Theresa picked up her bag and looked at the couple. "Just take it easy the next few days. And I would advise you to stay out the water for a week or so. Just untill you feel 100 alright. Ok?" She said

Rikki nodded her head slowly and winced as the movement caused a slight dizzyness. "Thank you" She replied.

Theresa smiled and turned to leave the house. Just as she opened the door she almost walked into Emma, Cleo and Lewis who was in the middle of raising his hand to knock on the door. "Oh. I'm sorry. Shes awake now. You can go into see her but try not to over exert her" Theresa said as she hurried out.

Emma watched her run worry and dismay crossing over her face.

She ran into the house and into Zane's room but suddenly stopped when all of them looked over at her.

"You ok Em?" Zane asked.

"Why did Theresa just fly out of here like a bat out of hell" Emma accused.

"The hospital has been paging her and she didn't want to get fired" he explained.

Emma relaxed slightly and walked over to Rikki's bed. "How you feeling?"

Rikki laughed a bit. "Tired and sore. And really confused" she said.

"You should get a bit more sleep"Lewis said "We can deal with the nurse chick tomorrow"

Rikki nodded and snuggled back down into her covers, her eyes closing as she entered back into dreamworld.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6-

"Hi guys" Rikki said as she walked into the kitchen and helped herself to a sandwhich that Zane had made for Emma, Cleo, Lewis and himself.

"Rikki you should be resting" He scolded.

"I feel fine now. I have a little bit of a headache but I'm fine. I'm more intrested in what we are telling this nurse girl. Not that I don't appreciate it but you guys took a huge risk" she replied.

"I know" Emma said as she walked over and gave her a hug. "But you know we panicked. We really thought something bad had happened so we neeeded to make sure you was alright"

Rikki smiled at everyone. "Thank you. So what does she know so far"

Zane blushed and mumbled "sheknowsyourallergictowater"

Cleo stared at him. "What was that? All I head was mumble mumble mumble water"

Zane coughed and repeated himself "Theresa was getting suspicious about our reaction around water so I told her that Rikki had a reaction to water and can't have it touching her skin."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Lewis leaned forward and pointed his finger at Zane "And she urm...belived this?"

"Not really but because I was so sincere she's not 100 sure if she believed or not. Anyway it stopped her from getting any water on her skin and Rikki's alright now so we can stop worrying right?"

Emma gave a sigh "Zane's right. Theres no use worrying about the past now. Whats done is done. So unless Theresa pokes around a bit more we will let her belive Rikki is allergic to water. In the mean time we need to be more careful. We can't let Theresa see Rikki going in any water ir her suspicions will rise again"

Everyone nodded.

"Come on guys lets go to the juice net. I'm craving a cranberry booster" Rikkki said as she walked towards the door.

Everyone laughed "Shes going to be juuuuuuuust fine" Lewis whispered to Cleo as they all followered her out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile Theresa was sat in a darkened room, her head rested in her hands as she though about what she had seen.

She had lied to Zane. The hospital wasn't paging her. She had just seen something she couldn't belive but she knew was true.

Whilst Zane was in the shower a drop of water had fallen from her cup she was drinking from and touched the girl's legs. By the time Theresa had thought about wiping it off a golden tail had appeared.

She had sat down in anstonishment and then start fretting when she heard Zane's shower turn off.

But by the time Zane had walked back into the room the drop had dried and her tail had formed back to legs.

She moaned to herslf as she gripped her head.

How was it possible. And how was all those people involved.

What was they hiding and more importantly what was she going to do.

THE END!!

**A/N:- Ok so originally this story was not going to have a sequeal but my story angel just led me down this route. Now for this particular story we need to pretend Rikki's dad was not having problems with money and that she wasn't going after the statue to help with rent. It was done because Zane wanted the glory and was going to give Rikki some money for fun.**


End file.
